If Only
by TheEndIsBeginning
Summary: "Maybe in the next life, we might to be together, Princess."  One night made one of our heroes realize his feelings toward a pink haired girl. Now, he haves to come a realization that he could never have her. onesided O/A and A/J


If Only

It just took one night to make Odd realize that he was in love with the Princess. He remembered that night perfectly to remember how she looked under the strobe lights. How she smiled at him and agreed to dance with him since Jeremy, her boyfriend refused to dance. How Jeremy just sulk in the corner of the dance floor. He didn't understand why his friend was sulking on the night of Prom. Specially, when this is the first Prom Aelita went to and she wanted to have fun.

After a fast beat song had finished, a slower song started to play. Yumi and Ulrich were off to the side, arms embraced each other as they slowly sway into the music. Looking back at Aelita, he noticed that she barely glanced at Jeremy as she nodded back to him. Odd found himself wrapping his arms around Aelita's slender waist as he took one of his arms and lead her arms around his neck as they started to sway with the music. Odd never broke eye contact with Aelita even though she was glancing to Yumi and Ulrich, or Jeremy, or at the ground and occasionally looking back up at him.

Once the song had ended he watched Aelita going back to the table and sat down next to Jeremy and chatted with him a little bit before she went to get something to drink. Odd just stood there watching her wondering why he suddenly thought about kissing her. Seeing her interact with Jeremy, something had clicked in his mind. Was that he was in love with Aelita and he wanted her to all to himself.

Hearing a soft, sweet voice calling his name, he opened his eyes to see the girl that he had realized that he had feelings for ever since that night. Sitting up, he listened to Aelita asking him how he was and if there was something wrong with him since he hasn't been acting like himself for the past few days.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm fine, just a lot of things had happened. Speaking of which, I actually need to talk to you in private."

He said as he looked around and was thankful that there was no one around them. He even noticed that Aelita looked around to make sure there was no one there too.

"What is it, Odd?" Worry was sewn in her speech. Looking up at her, he found himself getting closer to her and said.

"Aelita, I have to get this off my chest. But, I really like for awhile now." He would never think that he would tell her that the rest of his life thinking it would be something that he would take to the grave.

Aelita sat there in surprised as she looked at him; he knew that he took her by surprise by his confession of feelings for her since she already has someone.

"I'm sorry, Odd. But, I'm with Jeremy, but if Jeremy ends the relationship and if you're still interested. I would give you a chance."

Hearing her rejection he nodded as they talked about something else before her phone went off. Listening to the conversation it was Jeremy, of course. Odd questioned himself of why he actually thought it would be someone else besides Jeremy that was calling Aelita. When the conversation on the phone between Aelita and Jeremy was over, he noticed that apologetic eyes as she apologized that she had to leave early because Jeremy wanted to talk to her about some upgrades for Lyoko. Nodding his head in understanding he wished her a good bye and hopes to talk to her soon.

Watching the pink hair girl ran off to the opposite side of where they were at. He knew that deep down that he would never have her. A beautiful princess and she already found her prince charming. How he wished that he was that prince charming. He knew that he would make the relationship be full of laughter and love but she chose Jeremy in the end. Sighing as he felt his heart grew heavy as he came to terms that he will never have her and no matter how much he hoped it would be different and hoped that Jeremy would dump her. But, that was all a lie. He knew Jeremy too well to know that Jeremy will never let go of Aelita. A joker will always remain as the joker and will never play the role of prince charming.

But, he hoped in the next lifetime, Aelita and himself will be together in the end. Maybe he won't be the joker in his next life. But, for now, he just have to deal with the facts that he has to watch Aelita on the side lines and be there for her when she needed him the most.

"Maybe in the next life, we might to be together, Princess."


End file.
